Team Impossible
by BearSent176
Summary: Hi and here's another in the dwindling number of tales of Adventure, Drama and Hesitant Romance with Unheard Flipper's two characters from his Undercover Spec Ops version of Kim Possible. Today in the buildup to the Prom, our two heroes deal with plans made by a snake in the garden after the Team Impossible Mission. A couple more to go before The Drama. Hope you enjoy.


**Hi and welcome back to another tale along the way in the meandering trek Kim Possible and Roman Stopblaski have taken in Unheard Flipper's tale, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. As we wind this down to the finale we'd like to thank all who've followed along and whether they chimed in or not we hope you have enjoyed our humble offerings to this site. But before we continue forward we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts or Follows: Sentinel103 and Jimmy1201, thanks to you and to those who silently urge us along.**

**In the last episode Roman was tasked for a solo mission hookup with Yamanouchi to deal with Monkey Fist and DNAmy for kidnapping Yamanouchi's Sensei while Kim remained home in Middleton to stew about being left behind, again. But before he headed out, each continued to dance around their unspoken feelings for each other, the hesitant recon of the heart continuing as each poke around with hope and longing. Then while Roman went afterburners westward, we wondered why he was so insistent on leaving quickly…until Kim returned home to learn of her partner's good intentions to keep her occupied while both were in a mission-ordered dry spell on the dating scene. Though all went mostly well on both fronts, a few clinkers did happen as Fist escaped long range finality and Kim fended off further dating encounters with Roman's 'proxy'. Oh and Roman, true to Stoppable obliviousness, missed Yori's subtle overtures to the Russian Spec Ops Sniper while in her care. Yeah, Kim did have a reason to Jeal, but it was for naught…But she did extract some revenge on Roman upon his return. He did manage to get through it alright though, but his wallet was much lighter afterward.**

**Now to deny feeding the sharks: Kim Possible and all the characters, places and items mentioned within are on loan from a Disney owned product. We make no money from their involvement in our tale of fiction. Roman Stopblaski is on loan from Unheard Flipper and his anchor tale for our little ARC, also pro-bono.**

**We're in the far turn and coming into the homestretch with these two, post Team Impossible. Hope you enjoy.**

26

Team Impossible:

or

The McHenry Laser Grid Rides Again!

Leaning back in his chair in satisfaction, "Well KP, your Dad's taxes are done and Team Impossible has joined Global Justice.", Roman said with a Cheshire Cat smile. "And with that I think we don't have to worry about them being underfoot for the rest of our mission.", the young man declared while gazing at her from across the table.

Sighing, "Yeah I'm just glad we didn't have to go all _Rambo_ on them to get them to quit cutting in on our mission sitch.", Kim agreed. "But on a pleasant side note, I'm glad we could get Burn Burnson to help out Dad with his taxes.", she smiled gratefully at the accountant whiz's ability to save her Dad from having to file a Tax Day extension, again.

"Agreed KP, you may have saved your Father from the unwanted scrutiny of the Tax Man.", Roman said.

Nodding back, "Yeah, Team Impossible is alright in my book. They turned out to be nice enough guys, especially after they found out what we were doing here and who they were actually dealing with…well it sorta made the agreement a lot easier for them to swallow.", the red head giggled just before digging into her own Naco.

Testing the 'waters', so to speak, to see if she was still mad at him like she was after the mission to eliminate Dr. Hall, "So KP do you want me to set you up on a date with one of them?", Roman asked.

"Ronnie…..I thought we had an agreement about _that_, remember?", Kim archly replied crossly before she came back a little too sugary, "And you wouldn't want your sweet little partner to get upset with you, now do _you_?", with a gleam in her eyes that made her partner nervous.

While Roman stewed, _'We still haven't decided what we're going to do…or how that will work out.'_, she thought, Kim's smile fading slightly, _'I just wish Colonel Barkin wasn't so adamant about me dating guys at the high school Sigh.'_

Squeaking a little like Rufus, "Uh no, Kimika.", the Russian replied a little fearfully, "Eh vould never upset vou like Team Impossible did. "Then changing the subject slightly, "You know that they have a very nice estate. Eh vonder ef ve could train there."

"That's a _resort_ Roman, not a training area, but I'll see if Dr. Director or Colonel Barkin can ask for us.", Kim replied.

"Well at least we have a theme song now.", Roman chuckled.

"Roman.", Kim glowered, "We already _had_ a theme song, which in my mind is much better than theirs anyway."

Thinking for a moment Roman realized, "Ah, 'Call me', dat es our theme song? Da Eh agree."

"You got it handsome.", Kim giggled.

"Thanks. Now you know that was a very good tumbling run through the laser grid. I don't know if I could have done it.", he said with some unease. "But your cheerleading skills are tremendous.", Roman pointed out.

"All those years of gymnastics helped a lot and that Kung Fu training didn't hurt.", she replied, hesitantly redirecting her hand from his hand, which she wanted to grasp, to her drink from which she took a sip.

Her fear that if she did grasp his hand the way she wanted to in public, it would inevitably be seen and in short order word would get to Bonnie Rockwaller. And then Colonel Barkin would hear about it very soon after that, and would lead to grief from both of the school 'Authority Figures', so she held off for now.

After a moment's pause she turned to him, her voice low, "Do you think that you can fire up that old scooter and take me out for a ride?..Maybe to the mall?", she asked brightly. "I want to shop for the upcoming Prom and Monique has some ideas about dresses. I can have her hold it till a little later and pick it up then.", unspoken, her hopes that he would take a _hint_ from this announcement.

"Oh good you are going to the Prom? That es very good.", Roman replied, not picking up on the _nugget_ hidden in plain sight.

Taken aback from his missing the opening, and his noncommittal response about the event, "You're not going Roman?", the auburn haired young woman asked.

Sighing heavily, "Colonel Barkein has already obtained me a _special_ tuxedo for me to wear and ordered me to go stag..ef Eh go.", he huffed in disgust. "Eh wouldn't put that thing on Rufusinki ef et could fit hem.", the blond muttered as he put his head in his hands in frustration.

Incredulous, "Why isn't he letting you ask someone to the dance Roman?", Kim asked, her voice low.

Just as lowly, "Eh have to keep up meh 'loser' status.", he snorted in his whisper. Then raising his head, "Do vou have anyone lined up to go vith?", he timidly asked.

Kim sighed and shook her head, "No I don't…I _wanted_ to ask someone, but Colonel Barkin told me not to.", she frumped to his raised eyebrow. "He said that I was going to be asked out very soon by a real 'hottie', and he ordered me to accept that request." Now both of his eyebrows rose.

At Roman's apparent question, "He didn't say how he knew either." His mouth closed. "Yeah, I wonder what's going on, too. With my luck he'll have me go with a _robot_ or something.", she shuddered, looking down.

Expelling a breath and looking up to him, "The way this is going, I'd rather go with you to Denver for the weekend and stay at the apartment and maybe take in a nice bistro instead of taking part in all this teen-angst _drama _crap.", Kim huffed in frustration.

'_This I hoped we could do as well, KP.'_, Roman also wished. "Well I suppose it is for the best we don't ask how he knows of your 'date', but if his order is mission related, just figure it's one more whack thing we have to put up with.", he offered.

At her questioning glance, "Look at all we've come up against so far: HenchCo rings, PDVI's, giant wiener dogs, a crazy stunt woman..Oh, and might I add, that was nice work of those two rounds you put in her chest for going all-psycho on us.", he reminded her. "And that look on Pete's face just before he realized he was next for aiding her was priceless."

"Pete?...Oh, you mean the cameraman.", Kim remembered. "Did he say anything before you popped him?", she snorted when she remembered him. The memory of Adrena Lynn's 'assistant' wetting himself before Roman led him to another part of the old carnival where he met his maker.

"He begged using the excuse that they didn't mean to try and hurt anyone.", Roman replied. "I told him that didn't fly when they kidnapped Brick Flagg for their little games with us and all those others that were hurt trying to emulate his boss and her fake stunts.", his eyes narrowed at the memory of that night.

Then sadly, "Maybe I shouldn't have written the story, I should just have made sure the next stunt she pulled was one that she wouldn't survive from.", Roman lamented.

"After my brothers got hurt copying one of her 'stunts', I'm not sorry to see her six feet under.", Kim frowned.

"Yeah,", Roman said. "When she went after Flagg the gloves came off. He didn't deserve that…Hey how would you like to go out with him, we both know _he_'s not a robot.", he snickered. "And you'd get the added benefit of setting Bon-Bon off.", Roman smirked as he nodded his head to the brunette that just entered the Tex-Mex eatery with the bubbly platinum blonde friend of hers.

"Phhtt. Sure dummy, start a war with her.", Kim waved in barely disguised disdain to the pair. "_That's_ **all** I need right now. If she dug enough she'd find herself classified somewhere.", she said before taking a thoughtful pose, a finger tapping her upper lip, "Of course with her family no one would ever report her missing, except for Tara.", Kim grimly replied as they walked towards them.

Looking contemptuously to the blond in the booth, "**Get** **lost** **loser**! Cheerleader business."**, **Bonnie Rockwaller growled, not realizing just how close she was to having her other foot join the first one he had mentally 'planted' in her grave.

With a frown Kim read as a first sign that things could swiftly escalate to serious consequences for the snarky Queen Bee of Middleton High, Roman nonchalantly leaned back against the booth's bench seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Narrowed eyes peering at the brunette, stoic and unmoving as he waited to see how this would play out.

Quickly reacting before Bonnie suddenly found herself facedown, or worse, on the booth tabletop, "I think that since Ron was here before you Bonnie, you should shut your mouth and leave him alone.", the red head abruptly suggested, "Anyway he's my friend and I like him."

Huffing indignantly, "Very well Possible, suit yourself.", Bonnie sneered to Ron/Roman. Turning to the red head, "Because I..that is to say, we,", she waved between her and Tara, "as in the cheerleaders, have standards that have to be maintained, we, have _scrounged_ around till _we_ found you an appropriate date for the Junior Prom.", her barracuda smile coming out to bait Kim. "And if you treat him very nice he may consent to taking you.", Rockwaller snarked.

Eyes narrowing, "What do you mean by 'nice' Rockwaller and who is this guy, in _case_ I'm interested?", Kim shot back, not really interested but playing along anyway.

Taking an interest in her nails while replying, "If I have to explain _that_ to you then you're even more goodie-goodie than you give yourself credit for.", she airily replied. Then looking condescendingly to Kim, "But as to _why_..well he's a Senior and a hottie, so it should be obvious of what is expected from you on _that_ score.", the brunette smirked.

Frowning, "Bonnie you know underage sex is sort of looked down upon here.", Kim answered, well aware what the girl alluded to.

Rolling her eyes, "Listen Kim, even the Captain of the Squad has to put out for _some_ guys…it's a rule.", the teal eye girl _justified_ to Kim.

Snorting derisively, "Sounds like a rule the _hottie_ guys made up just so that they could have some fun at some girl's expense, Bonnie.", Kim shot back. Then threateningly, "But if you don't tell me who this guy is I'm just going to say no to your _generous_ offer and go to the Prom with Ron here.", Kim pointed to him.

Eyes wide in slightly _fearful_ outrage, "**You**. **Wouldn't**. **Dare!** The Squad would be the laughingstock of the school and it would be all **your** fault Possible.", she sputtered as she jabbed a finger at the red head. Her hands shot up, "No one would take us seriously…", she started stammering until her ire finally ran out of gas.

Then crossing her arms in capitulation, "Fine…I have Wayne Carson lined up for you. My sisters used to date his brothers and they suggested him.", Bonnie finally informed Kim.

"Carson…Carson?..I've heard that name somewhere before…", she wracked her memory about that name. Holding up a finger, "Just a second.", Kim told them as she whipped out her Kimmunicator and punched the connect button.

"Hey Kim what's up?", the Team Possible tech guru asked.

"Wade would you look up Wayne Carson for me please and thank you.", Kim asked and noted Bonnie visibly paling at this request.

"Hold on a second Kim, lemme look", he said as his keyboard clacked a few times. Looking from the other screen to Kim, "Ok, what has he done _this_ time?", the African-American asked.

"What do you mean, _this time_?_",_ her eyes narrowing and turning to. "Bonnie here suggested that he and I go to the Prom.", Kim pointed to her.

Shrugging, "Well you can if you want your Dad to ground you till I hit retirement.", he said as Kim's eyes widened and Bonnie sucked in a horrified breath.

Reading through the dossier he'd accessed, "He's been a troubled kid…In and out of juvenile homes for the last five years of his pre-adult life.", then stopped. Looking to Kim, "He's twenty three and has convictions of assault, mostly on teenaged girls. And he's been into drugs too.", Wade informed her.

Looking to him gratefully, "Thanks Wade, you continue to rock in stereo.", Kim told him as she shut down the unit.

After she put the Kimmunicator away, Kim turned to the two girls standing at their table. Both were nervous, but one really started to show signs of stress. This one Kim focused on, "Well…", Kim drawled to the blonde.

Breaking, "Bonnie..Don't look at me that way it's your own fault for going this far..Thought if you showed up with a felon on your arm and word got out you'd have been kicked off the squad until next year at the earliest.", Tara nervously explained the subterfuge to Kim.

At the red head's growl, "And her sisters helped come up with the idea.", the blonde blurted to Bonnie's dismay. "They've been unhappy with you since you beat out Bonnie at the Talent Show.", Tara explained further.

Fixing the brunette with a look, "Your sisters are pretty underhanded aren't they?", Kim asked. At Bonnie's sheepish nod, Kim continued, "Considering that they knew of a felon and came up with this plan, maybe Team Possible should be investigating what else they are involved in B. What do you say Ron?", her tone that of someone who knows they have something on someone else and want to have fun with that _something_.

A playful tone, "Sounds like a great idea KP, should I contact Officer Hobble, too?", Roman suggested.

Nodding in agreement, "Now that you mention it, I'll do that too…Oh and Mr. Barkin might be interested in learning what the Rockwallers have been doing in their spare time also.", Kim spitballed. "And I guess I could talk to him, and make him aware of", looking to the frightened brunette, "_unsavory_ influences they may have inflicted on our students at Middleton High in general and our cheerleaders specifically.", Kim smiled a cat-ate-the-canary smile to the teal eyed high school priss.

Her self-protection instincts kicking in, "You can't prove _anything_ Possible.", Bonnie hissed to the smug red head.

Holding up her Kimmunicator in triumph, "I recorded the conversation B. Ron and I were talking about some mission related stuff and Wade was recording it when you showed up and butted in.", Kim told her as she pushed the playback button, "I had my own and Ron's permission, I didn't need yours."

Bonnie listened in awe and fear as the whole conversation was replayed in front of her and anyone close by to hear.

Clicking the audio off, "So Bonnie.", Kim continued with a smirk, "What is the _whole_ sitch…uh that's situation in case you don't know. 'Cause I do know you weren't setting me up on a date for _my_ sake."

"I uh…Kim…you uh."

Turning to, "Tara, what is she trying to say?", Kim frowned.

Her eyes bright in fear, "I don't know Kim, all I know is what she told me. I tried to talk her out of doing this, but I don't know what else she and her sisters had planned for you.", the platinum blonde told the red head.

Harshly to the squirming brunette, "Talk Bonnie, or I'll let little Ronnie have you as a play toy and film it for posterity.", Kim bluffed, noting Roman's eyes narrowing for effect. Both knew the tanned girl bought into the 'loser' shtick of "Ron's" and had no clue of the Special Forces Soldier he really was.

Watching her writhe even further at that threat_, 'Bonnie thinks that everyone is like her and it scares her to death.'_, Kim mused at the sudden insight into the brunette's mind she gathered.

Stamping a foot in frustration, "Ok, I'll talk, but I didn't want to do this, my sisters put me up to it.", Bonnie 'fessed up. "Connie, Lonnie and some of the Carsons wanted to put you in your place. So they were going to have Wayne give you some drugs and get you busted after the Prom. The Cops were gonna get an _anonymous_ tip and you'd have the crack cocaine in your system and were in a hotel room, entertaining some _friends_ of his.", Bonnie explained.

Barely able to keep from lunging at the teal-eyed brunette, the pissed off red head's motions were very deliberate when she called Wade again, "Did you get all that?"

Nodding with a gleam in his eyes, "Yeah Kim, Dr. Director has an audio file already and she's just now calling me back. What do you want to do?"

"Tell Dr. Director that we'll be at the Bueno Nacho Tube in five minutes. Expect four of us.", Kim replied.

Turning to him with a smirk, "Ron how would you like to get your knuckles dirty?", Kim asked her friend and partner.

Looking off in _thought_, "You know KP we haven't had our sparring sessions for a few days, I'd hate to get _rusty_, so let's go and see what we can get from playing with these guys.", Roman chuckled.

Recoiling in fright, "We're not going with you..", Bonnie snapped as Kim quickly grabbed her hand and pressed down on a pressure point.

Rising from her seat while holding pressure on that spot, "What was that Bonnie?", Kim asked her sweetly.

Grimacing in pain, "Ok, ok! We'll go, we'll _go_!", Bonnie quickly agreed to the _suggestion_.

Smirking, "Good cause you're in this up to your ears B. Come on Ron, Tara, we're going to go for a slide.", Kim said as she led the brunette out of the eatery and over to where one of Global Justice's tube entrances to their underground HQ was located.

After a five-minute ride the four were deposited into a conference room where they found two people in blue coverall uniforms and black boots waiting for them. One was a man who appeared to be Asian, with dark hair and about twenty-two years of age. The other was a woman, about forty, had dark red hair and was wearing an eye patch.

Gesturing to the chairs around the table, "Ladies, Gentleman, please sit.", the red haired woman invited the newcomers.

Standing erect, and looking to each visitor, "I am Dr. Betty Director. Both Miss Possible and Mister Stoppable know me as I am the head of Global Justice.", she introduced herself. Then to, "Miss Rockwaller, I think you had better come clean. Conspiring to drug and kidnap one of my Junior Agents is not a very good way to start your adult life.", the woman continued.

Still trying to deny anything, "I don't know what you're talking about.", Bonnie tried to weasel out of her involvement in that plot.

Her hands now flat on the table as she stared at the brunette, "Miss Rockwaller, courtesy of Mr. Wade Load, I not only have an audio recording of your confession, I have the video feed too.", Dr. Director explained the implications of this situation. Shaking her head, "It may not be enough to land you in prison, but it's enough to get you suspended from school for the rest of the year…..", she said and paused to let this sink in as she stood back up.

"Now would you like to retake your Junior Year? From what I've gathered about your school, I believe it would lead to your falling to the bottom of your precious food chain, now wouldn't it?", Dr. Director asked, her eyebrow raised for effect as the brunette fidgeted under the Agency Head's glare.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me all. Leave nothing out, because if you do I will have you up on charges for obstruction so fast you'll think you were at Warp Speed.", Betty snapped.

"But they'll beat me up…."

"No they won't, I can promise you that.", she assured the now-frightened teenager. "Now if you do what we ask then the most you'll get is probation. If not….", Betty left the rest hanging.

"What do you want?", Bonnie asked again.

"This…", Betty began to explain.

XXX

_The next night:_

"Hi Kim, I'm Wayne.", the young man greeted her as he picked up the red headed heroine at her home. Prominent to all present in the light of the den were the various tattoos on his short-sleeved arms. The twins were away with friends for the night, the smiles on her parents' faces, somewhat forced; but they trusted their daughter and what she explained about this sitch.

With a smile she used more for cheerleading than anywhere else, "Yeah Wayne, thanks for agreeing to this date on short notice like that, but I'd like to get to know someone better before going to the Prom with them, you know?", Kim said to his slight confusion. "I mean, it was nice of Bonnie to set this up and all, but I'd like to get to know you better…well my Dad,", nodding to him as her Mom kept a firm hand on his arm, "would feel better if he got to know you too.", she offered the age-old excuse to smooth over any doubts Wayne had about this impromptu night out with his potential 'Prom Date'.

Though it appeared she would be out alone with someone as unsavory as this young man was found out to be, Kim was prepared with a few Aces up her sleeves, including her tracking chip and an active Kimmunicator in her pocket.

After noting the smile on Wayne's face, that she could tell he was desperately trying not to turn into a leer, "So where are we going tonight?", the red head broke his train of thought.

Shrugging as nonchalantly as he could under his _circumstances_, "I'm thinking dinner and then a movie. Then we can park for a while.", the not-a-teen informed her, knowing full well the real agenda he had planned for her that night.

Brightly, "Sounds like fun. Let's go.", Kim replied as he opened the door for her and made their way to his car.

After his car pulled away from Kim's home, neither noticed a black jeep, from a block back, pull out and follow them at a distance out the neighborhood.

XX

After dinner while driving from the restaurant, Wayne asked, "Kim, instead of that movie like I promised earlier, how'd you like to do something else?

Shrugging, "Like what?", Kim asked as he pulled into another parking lot some blocks from the restaurant.

With a leer, "Oh maybe do something with my friends and me.", he laughed as he pulled to a stop and someone walked up and opened her door. It was then she noticed several men surrounding her side of the car.

Smirking, Wayne said while he exited his car, "I think we can find a way to keep you occupied for a couple of hours.", as one of the men standing around grabbed Kim by the arm. Her response was to kick him in the 'nads for his trouble.

Shocked that she had sent one of his buddy's to the ground holding his family jewels, Wayne angrily tried to slap the red head, but stopped when two more cars suddenly drove into the parking lot. A very large and _very_ irate man sporting a crew-cut got out of one car while a smaller blond man exited a black jeep.

In a voice that bore out a few years of experience in the concept, "Looks like we got us a _fight!_", the large one laughed.

Sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Took you two long enough.", Kim chided. "Now let's get to kicking their butts.", Kim said and avoided a set of brass knuckles, then kicked their owner in the head with her right foot.

Playfully joining in, "Hey KP, c'mon, take a break.", as one of the thugs flew by him, "You've had enough fun for one night, let the sidekick come out to play!", the blond yelled before he dove into what was left after Steven Barkin slammed into a large number of them.

Another car drove into the parking lot while this fracas was taking place and two more people got out and began to aim their Mark II GJ issued shock watches at the ones laid out on the ground, to keep them that way.

XX

_A very short time later:_

Looking around at the bodies sprawled on the ground around them, "Next time maybe we should only have a couple of us here, we'd get a better workout.", Kim noted with a smirk to Roman and Barkin.

She turned to the newcomers standing on the periphery, "Hey Doctor Director, you want to take these six into custody for a few months?"

Nodding with a gleam in her eye, "I'll see what we can do Possible.", she said before turning to, "Stopblaski, you're not supposed to try and kill them.", Betty laughed as she took in the condition of those he fought.

Snorting, "Ma'am if he was trying to kill them you'd be putting them into body bags out right now instead of tossing them in the back of a GJ paddy wagon.", Kim laughed.

After a GJ Team arrived to arrest the losers of an International, Multi-service brawl, "Colonel Barkin?", Kim caught the attention of her CO. "Roman and I are going to the safe house in Denver for the weekend to relax."

At his raised eyebrow, "We'll be back Sunday afternoon if you don't need us for a mission.", Kim told him.

Quite surprised, "Ve are?", Roman asked.

Nodding and smirking to him, "Ve are.", she replied as she jumped into his jeep and beckoned him to do the same before they drove off into the night, together.

XXXX

And that draws to a close this tale of our favorite undercover 'teens' in Middleton. Things are moving to the end, and it's not too long from now that we get to the Night of the Diablos and all that Drama. But in the interim, it seems that Kim and Roman are going to get some impromptu R&R after this interruption by Bonnie and her Sisters' friends…What comes from this, only they know, unless it shows up in the next tale which I haven't checked into yet…

Until then, see ya.


End file.
